eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eine Vision der Furcht
Steps # Speak to who roams the path in the northwest corner of The Ferrott. # Speak to , aka Red, at . # Kill 3 s. Found near , , or . They are level 37vv in a group of 4. Note: after you kill mob, another mob of 4 37 ^^^ will pop right|thumb|The remains of an explorer # Examine the remains of an explorer inside a tent at . #*''I fear my fate is soon to come. The Alliz Evol may not be cannibalistic, but they surely have a taste for human flesh. The others were taken away perhaps to some other lizard men camps. Along with them goes the artifact with the riddle. I am saddened that our quest to unlock the secrets of the artifact may go unsolved. Hopefully someone will come to rescue us, but if not, I am prepared to digest the poisonous seeds of the Toxxilian Lily I hold with me. These beasts may dine on my flesh but my soul will sail to Ethernere for judgment into the harmonious realms. - Professor Aldyn Bridger, The Concordium.'' # Examine a book inside one of the tents in one of the four Alliz Evol Ew camps at , , or . #*''Aldyn has been left behind at the site. At first I thought it was because of his twisted ankle slowing any movement to the next lizard camp, but the glare in the eyes of the lizard men when saw blood trickling from his wounds tells me he is in far worse position than I had first thought. I do hope he is alright.'' #*''I rose this morning to find human Modinites in the camp. They were speaking to the lizards in their native tongue. I shouted for help, but all they could do is gaze at me and give me an evil smirk. I know their caste is dark and foreboding even for Freeport, but to leave us to the lizards! They took the artifact. I heard them mention something about a pyramid and returning the artifact to a Thulian eye. Without that artifact we will never find the arch of the great eye. - Professor Fenrin Vantoole, The Concordium.'' # Speak to at on top of the pyramid. You may have to kill two placeholders there, 2 s. # Hunt down and kill 4 s. They will spawn at fixed locations, but only a couple will be up at the same time. Known locations are #* West Feerrott Map #** , southwest of The (southwest of where you just talked to the Eye of Thule). #** , southwest of where Bouncer Hurd or its placeholder roams. #** , northwest of The next to the . #** , northeast of The next to the lizardman camp. #** , southwest of next to the lizardman camp. #** , west of . #** , west of . #** , next to the . #* East Feerrott Map #** , south of lake. #** , northwest of . #** , west of the little pond on the leading through the tunnel towards . # Speak to the final Modinite, at inside a tent at a Lizardman camp. # Speak to the . # Slay 6 s. # Speak to the . # Examine in your inventory. # Find the 4 broken hands of Thule #* , east Feerrott map, north of lake, #* , east Feerrott map, south of , #* , west Feerrott map, northwest of the (northwest from where the Eye of Thule is), and #* , west Feerrott map, outside at the south end. # Find the hidden tunnel that ends at a gateway at . Rewards *Experience *